


Leave It To The Professionals

by PeachyLana



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Cavanabaker, F/M, RPF, Reverse Flash Roleplay, Snowells, silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Tom has unsupervised use of the Reverse Flash costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It To The Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the characters/actors in this story are just as fictional as the characters they play on tv...no, even more so. It’s all in good fun. If you hate RPFs then this isn't for you. I wrote this a while ago, but fuck it. I’m finally posting it. I apologize in advance for inevitable errors.

Danielle remembered the last time she saw Tom in the yellow suit on set.  She poked him in the chest with a smile, noting he had to be in at least three layers of material.  She hoped the writers weren't going to run out of excuses to keep putting him in it.  She might have mentioned it on more than one occasion to anyone who’d listen as well.  

But they weren’t on set now, and it was surreal.  Tom rotated his shoulders trying to get comfortable and admired his reflection in her full length mirror.  “Not bad.”  

She silently agreed.  “How did you manage this?”  It wasn’t like it was easy to get such a costume off the lot.  “Do I even want to know?” 

“The less you know the better.”  He smirked, but then ran his fingers through his hair, a light sheen of sweat already forming on his forehead.  “Fuck, it's hot.  Probably not going to do the mask too, if that’s alright.”   Tom unzipped the torso a few inches, revealing the yellow undershirt beneath and winked at her.  “I told you it was good.” 

That was an understatement.  When he texted a few hours ago, he said he had something she MUST see.  Not quite the tease she expected. “So we’re actually doing this?”  Now Danielle was honestly a little nervous.  She wasn’t prepared _ , at all _ .  Sure they joked about doing this.  She sure as hell fantasized about it multiple times, but Tom dressed as the Reverse Flash in her apartment was incredibly intimidating, even while sweating and wearing his glasses.

“Gloves or no gloves?”  He asked.

She stepped over to the thermostat and knocked it down a few degrees even though she was already chilly.  “No gloves.”  Her eyes looked over him again.  How long would it take to get out of that?  “This might take a while.”

“Hey, I warned you that it would be labor intensive.”  Tom said. 

“Okay okay, I'm just rethinking the scene.”  She put her hand to her chin.  

“We could just improvise.”  He offered.

Tom improvising could be dangerous.  Danielle knew all too well how quickly this could go off the rails.  “I guess so.”

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them with glee.  “Alright, how are we playing this?  Reverse Flash or Earth 2 Harrison Wells  _ playing  _ Reverse Flash?”

Danielle chewed her lip. “Good question.”  Both had their appeal, but this was fantasy right?  Might as well go all out.  “Reverse Flash.  I like it when you play the bad guy and we don’t need to add another layer, physically or not.”

“Agreed.  Bad guy, got it.  But how bad?”  He raised a brow playfully.

“As bad as you want,” she smiled at the thought.  Tom, the super sweetest guy ever, asking how bad he gets to be.  “Get creative.  I can handle it.”  She honestly had no idea what he was thinking, but she was up for anything. 

“So you’re fine with this getting a little rough?”

Danielle didn’t ask him to define “a little”.  She was already on board.  “It better be.”  

His delight at her response a little anxiety inducing.  “We’ll see about that, but don’t hesitate to stop me if you can’t handle it.”  He zipped back up the suit.  “You know I’m going to drag this out, right?  It took long enough to get into this damn thing.”

“As good as you are, there’s _ no way  _ you don’t break character.”  She teased.

Tom snickered.  “Are you kidding?  I’ll have you  _ begging _ me to stop.”

Danielle suppressed the giddiness.   _ I hope so. “ _ Are we just going to jump right in?”  

“Exposition, blah blah, speedforce, alternate timelines, Run, Barry.  Run.  Look, I just wrote an episode.”  

She bit her lip.  It was difficult to get into character with him making her smile.  Danielle crossed her arms.  “You can’t be funny.”  

“That should be par for the course.”  He stepped closer, and her heartrate already spiked.  “And don’t get bogged down with the details, try to go with the flow.”

Details?  “What are you talking about?”  

“Well…”  Tom smiled, his features changed as he set into his role.  His hand took her by the throat and slammed her back against the drywall, enough to shake the decor on her apartment walls.  She really hoped the neighbors weren’t home.  “I had no problem killing Cisco, and I have no problem killing you.”  Then just as his deadly glare came on, Tom’s face lightened as his tone went back to normal.  “See?  Technically, I never killed Cisco in that timeline.”

Did he think she’d be checking for continuity errors? Danielle was still stunned from the wall and his effortless transformation.  Also, the unexpected flood in her underwear, and he never lightened the pressure on her next.  “O...okay.”   

His smirk returned and his hand lifted her chin.  Danielle’s eyes caught the golden lightning bolt on his hand.  Was he wearing the ring too?  “It’s so  _ good _ to see you again, Caitlin.”  Tom purred.  

Danielle wavered; uncertain what name to call him, but went for what she truly thought Caitlin would say.  “Dr. Wells.” 

“Cold and formal.”  Tom chuckled.  “I won’t make you call me by my real name if it makes it easier for you.  None of it is really going to matter in the end.”

“Your connection to the speedforce seems to be lacking.”  As soon as the words left her mouth, Danielle knew it was a mistake.  Tom’s eyes narrowed.  Danielle knew that look.  The look that said, ‘ _I can fuck you over right now and go on a ten minute monologue_ _with some adlibbed speedforce bullshit_.’  

“Temporarily,” he growled.  “That should be the last thing you concern yourself with.”

Danielle glared up at him fearlessly.  “What do you want?”  She was curious if the dialogue was going to quickly devolve into that of a bad porno.  Not that she minded if it did.

“Closure.”  His hands slid down to her hips, gripping her tightly.  “Just like you do.”   

She sputtered, pressing her hands against his chest.  “ _ Now _ ?  After everything you did, you think I’d do anything with you?”  

“Well, fucking my little science team took a backseat to my prime directive.  Otherwise, we could have gotten to this sooner.”  His hands slid up the sides of her body.  “And to answer your second question.  Yes, and you’ll do so eagerly and willingly.  But you can run if you prefer.  I  _ will  _ catch you.”  The pure confidence in his voice and smirk, just dripping with ego made her want to fight.  “I can give you options, but you don’t  _ want _ options.” 

He hiked up her skirt to her waist.  Danielle gasped and her wide, surprised eyes met his.  “Are you still holding out hope that there’s something decent left inside me?  Let’s put that notion to bed right now.”  Tom’s hand slid down into her panties, fingers drenched in her wetness.  “What’s this, Snow?”  He asked as he parted her slick folds.

“Fuck,” Danielle cursed and then moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her.  

“Since when did my uptight, little doctor become such a whore?”  He chuckled. 

She tried to hiss out something about being called uptight, but being forcefully fingered against a wall by Tom dressed as the Reverse Flash was distracting.  He curled his fingers and she bucked with another groan as his other hand grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg to enter her deeper.  

“I want you to admit the truth.”  Tom growled.  “Ever since you knew I was the Reverse Flash, you only wanted me that much  _ more _ .”  

She didn’t think it would go like this.  And how pathetic that she was already sopping wet and submissive.  Danielle was lost for words when he pressed against her g-spot again.  Oh god, she couldn’t come already.  

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging to be my fucktoy, Cait.”

He was good at dirty talk too.  It didn’t help that he had a sexy voice.  She began to fire back with some random string of words, but his fingers left her pussy and pushed into her open mouth.

“Shhh.”  He hushed.  Danielle withheld the urge to run her tongue ran over his fingers greedily.  She realized her slick arousal coated the lightning bolt ring on his finger too.  “You’re already about to come.  Where’s the fun in that?”  He asked sliding the fingers from her lips, and taking her firmly by the neck.  “Entertain me a little.  If you do, maybe you’ll live long enough for a next time.”

“If I’m no fun then you’re welcome to leave.”  She seethed with her fingers wrapping around his wrist. His grip tightened around her neck; Danielle still contemplated how much she wanted to fight him.

She didn’t realize how expressive the tiniest movements of her face were as she mulled it over.  Tom found it too damn endearing and had to twist an honest smile into something more sadistic for the scene. “You don’t want to play that game with me.  If you want to attempt an escape, I’ll give you a head start.”  Tom released her and wondered if he’d have to chase her down and strip her naked, or if she’d make it slightly easier for him.  “Or you can be my obedient, little Caitlin just like old times.”     

As fun it would be to make him catch her, she couldn’t do that to him in that thick suit.  She reluctantly submitted.  “You’re that desperate?”

“I’m not the one whose pussy is drenched at the sight of the man who killed her husband.”

_ Jesus, Tom!   _ Danielle had to re-gather her thoughts after that one.  He used the opportunity to take hold of her rumpled skirt and yank it off completely.  Then, he hooked his thumbs into her underwear and pulled them down her legs.  She bit her tongue, pushed away her insecurities, and tentatively stepped out of them.   

“Smart girl.”  He praised.  “But don’t think for a second that I’ll go easy on you.”  Danielle’s wide eyes looked at him and she bit her lip.  “That little act won’t work on me.”  His eyes wandered lower and his fingers dragged across her shoulder, slipping the strap of her thin camisole off her shoulder.  

_ What are you waiting for?   _ She thought that and didn’t say it out loud, right? 

He snatched her wrist and pressed her palm against the zipper of his pants.  Her offended gasp almost got an honest chuckle out of him. “Did you think I was going to do all the work?” 

Danielle glared at Tom’s smug face.  He was lucky she was far too eager to make it difficult for him.  “How fast can you get out of this?”  She asked as her fingers slowly dragged the zipper downwards.  That came across far more sultry than she intended.  

Tom already shrugged off the outer yellow  jacket, and then the matching underlayer beneath it.  He suddenly stopped his quickness once her hand was down his pants and boxer briefs.  His eyes shut and exhaled with a low groan; Danielle’s surprisingly firm grip on his cock temporarily distracted him. 

“Do I win?”  She asked with sinful smile.  “Is the Reverse Flash my fucktoy now?”

“Win?”  Tom chuckled, regaining control, but the slight rasp in his voice was obvious.  “Little girl, you have no idea what you’re up against.”  

His mouth claimed hers hard.  Danielle moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with equal fervor, raising up on her toes to reach him better.  Her hands ran down his lean, muscular torso with jealousy.  What sort of man is this fucking hot in his fifties?  He grabbed her ass making her shriek.  She bit her lip to suppress a little laugh.  He easily lifted her and flung her onto the bed.  He was right on top of her after the pants of the suit hit the floor.  

She tried to wrap her legs around his hips, but he used his strong hands to push her thighs further apart so he could slid lower and pressed his mouth against her slit.  

“Oh fuck.”  She sighed.  _  His mouth.   _ She wasn’t sure if it was experience or he just knew what the fuck to do.  His soft lips teased her clit, then his tongue slid lower and deep inside.  She arched her back, then gripped his hair to stop him.  “Please.”  She needed him to fuck her.  

He leaned up with a smirk.  “Say it.”  Danielle tried to get out of the command by tasting herself on his lips while she helped guide him into her.  She gasped, but he stopped halfway inside her.  “Say it.”

_ Fuck you.   _ “Fuck me, Dr. Wells.”  She begged.  “Please, Dr. Wells.”  He slowly filled her with the first thrust and her head fell back with a moan.

“I don’t think you want to play anymore.”  He said with disappointment.

“Yes.”  She panted between words.  “Yes, I do.”

“Convince me.”

Danielle was at his mercy.  What could she possibly say at this moment?  Her brain couldn’t run lines with him  _ inside _ of her.  “Are you going to killing me?”  Well, that might not be the sexiest thing to say in the moment normally, but this wasn’t normal. 

“Not on purpose, but I don’t think you can go that long.”   

Fuck him and his fast comebacks.  “I may not be Barry Allen,” she said with a sly smile, as the words came to her.  “But I can take anything you got.”

He grinned and gripped her chin.  “That’s gonna get you fucked.  Hard.”  Her nails dug into his shoulder as he thrust deeply into her.  She kept eye contact with him, and Tom never wavered once.  “What would the others think?”  He raised a brow with his evil smirk.

“They’d be jealous.”  She said in a mixed moan.  When he gripped her thighs to get leverage she arched body lower to help him.  His hand squeezed her ass cheek and gave it sharp smack.  She yelped, sucking in air.   _ Damn it, _ she liked that. 

“Indeed they would be.  Aren't you a lucky girl.”

“Yes,” she groaned as he filled her again. 

“Yes?”  He questioned as he thrust deep.  Her eyes already rolled back, she was focused on her oncoming orgasm. 

“Yes!”  She cried out in answer with a little smile.  Was sex always supposed to be this fun?  The idea of laughing and coming in the same span of ten seconds was a foreign notion until very recently.

Tom wasn't about to stop now.  He knew where he had her.   “What are you waiting for?”  His voice deepened.  “You can't hold out.”  His hand gripped the hair at the base of her head; no longer allowing her to move her neck.  His lips ghosted against hers with a growl.  “I always win.”

Danielle tried to stifle her moan, but failed miserably.  Her body tensed and her pussy clenched around him.  At least he had no time to gloat.  Her thighs squeezed his hips and her head fell back, fingers grasping tightly onto his strong shoulders.

He cursed, losing that charming smile to pleasure.  “Fuck, D-Cait,” he even managed to correct the name as he climaxed.  Tom’s hips rolled against hers with a breath caught in his throat.  She gasped at the feel of his come filling her; the warmth sent a shiver down her spine.  She sighed and closed her eyes.  Tom grunted as he slid next to her on the mattress.  She finally glanced over to him only to see his incredibly clear, blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

“What?”  She asked little self-consciously.  She could feel the sheen of sweat coating her skin.  

Tom smiled wide.  “That good?”  

“Actually, yeah.”  She breathed.  “God, I hate you.”

Tom slowly rolled over and stretched.  “Take a break and then go again?  I got some ideas in the middle of all that.  You don’t have a bustier, do you?” 

She smiled wickedly.  “Let me check my closet.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
